Take a chance on me
by deductions-of-a-psychopath
Summary: AU. Sam is in his first year of university and Dean had just moved into his new apartment, alone. That is, until Sam's friend is in need of a place to say and Dean finds himself sharing his apartment with someone he had done his best to ignore as he grew up. Will they ever get along? Rated M for later chapters. Reviews are always welcome! :)
1. New Beginning

Chapter 1 : New Beginning

The ringing of his phone brought Dean back into consciousness. " This better be good Sammy." He grumbled softly and blinked a couple of times, staring up at the ceiling of his room as he placed his phone against his ear, hearing a sigh of relief at the other end of the line.. It was still dark out, he noticed as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. He turned his attention to Sam's voice and tried to make sense of what he was trying to say.

"...so yeah, I was wondering if you could do that for me." Sam finished, sounding incredibly nervous.

"Do what?" Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the clock and let out a small groan, closing his eyes. "Do you realize what time it is? What the hell are you even doing up, Sam?"

"Can't sleep. School starts in a few hours" His brother replied, sounding way too excited for three o'clock in the morning.

"Did you hear what I said about my friend?"

"Not really, no."

Sam sighed. "His name is Castiel. He used to live down the street from us? I don't know if you remember him. You do a pretty good job at ignoring people who don't have huge breasts - "

"Hey, that's not true!" Dean protested even though he knew it was...kind of true. Just a little bit though.

"Anyway, he needs a place to stay. He's going to the same school. He's in year two of medicine though and the dorm situation hasn't worked out so well for him last year. It was too loud for him and he had a crappy roommate... and I just thought since you live alone in that apartment and have two bedrooms, maybe you could share?"

"Oh, are you serious? I don't even know the guy! He could be a serial killer for all we know!"

"Dean...don't be ridiculous. He's probably the nicest guy you'll ever meet and he's not loud. All he needs is a room in a quiet house close to school. He can't afford to live on his own but he's willing to use his monthly allowance to pay for the bills and whatever else that's required."

"Sammy - " Dean started to protest then Sam jumped in quickly, not letting him get out another word.

"Please, Dean? I'll owe you. You have no idea how miserable he looked when he told me...Just try it? For me? And if you guys can't live together then that's fine, he can move out, no hard feelings. I promise. "

"Yeah and where is he going to go? I'm pretty sure this is a whole year commitment here."

Dean sighed and didn't say anything else, thinking about it. He was looking forward to living alone but who was he kidding? He had no use of the other bedroom and he really wouldn't mind the company if Castiel was as quiet as Sam said he was.

There was a long pause between them then Sam asked, "So? Will you do it for me?" He sounded unsure, like he expected Dean to say no, even though he should know better by now.

Dean rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Give him the address. I'll be home all day today so he can move in as soon as he wants. You owe me big, little brother."

Sam squealed over the phone. "Thanks, Dean!" Dean smiled at the obvious happiness that he could hear in Sam's voice and was probably showing on his face. "I'll probably come with Cas. Just to introduce you two and make sure you won't bully him or something."

Dean rolled his eyes and muffled another yawn. "Great. Can't wait to see you. Now let me sleep."

Sam chuckled. "Okay, okay. Night Dean."

"Night. You know the address right?"

"Yep, 221B Baker Street. Right?"

"Yep, that's it. Okay, hanging up now. See you later."

"Okay, night!"

Sam hung up and Dean put away his phone, sighing softly and shaking his head. He tried to go back to sleep but after fifteen minutes of shifting from one side to the other, he gave up with a frustrated sigh and got up, mumbling. to the empty room. "Dammit Sammy, couldn't you wait a couple more hours?"

He walked slowly to the other room and pushed the door open with his foot, listening to the door creak in protest. He frowned at the layer of dust covering the floor and sighed. He definitely needed to clean the room before Sam's friend could move in here and what the hell was that smell? It smelled as if someone died in there.. Damn. Wasn't he lucky? Everyone knew how much he just /loved/ cleaning.


	2. Good to see you, blue eyes

Chapter 2 : Good to see you, blue eyes

If anyone would have asked Dean what he'd be doing at six o'clock on a Monday morning, he would have never even thought of replying with 'just scrubbing the floor for my new roommate'. God, he hated cleaning. He should get a freaking medal for this. He never cleaned. For anyone.

Almost two hours later, he sat up, flinching at the pain in his sore muscles. He looked around the medium sized room, a small smile appearing on his lips. It certainly look like a liveable enough room now. He had dusted and scrubbed the floors clean after he realized that simply vacuuming wasn't going to be enough. The smell of a dead animal rotting in the room had cleared away, leaving the room smelling like lemons and fresh morning air. All in all Dean was pretty proud of himself. If only Sammy could see him now. He grinned and went to put the vacuum and the damp cloth that he dusted with away.

Just as he was about to shower, his phone rang again, causing Dean to roll his eyes when he saw who it was.

"What now, Sammy? Got another stray dog for me to adopt or something?"

There was a moment of silence and Dean frowned then Sam's uncomfortable voice came from the other end. "Just wanted to call and tell you that me and Cas are on our way. You're on speaker Dean. Which was obviously a mistake since you still don't think before you speak.."

"Sam - "

"Be ready in 20 minutes. We're not going to carry all the stuff ourselves." Sam's voice was disappointed and pissed and Dean sighed when he heard him hang up. He cursed softly under his breath and went to take a quick shower, hoping he wouldn't make an ass off himself even more as the day progressed. Knowing his luck, though, he knew that was really impossible. Especially because of the man he's about to share an apartment with.

* * *

"Sorry about my brother. He doesn't think before he speaks sometimes. He's really nice, when he wants to be." Sam glanced .apologetically at Castiel.

"It's alright, Sam. Don't worry about it. It is true, sort of. " Castiel turned his blue eyes on Sam and smiled softly at him.

"Okay, good. Have you met him before? I know we used to hang out from time to time but I don't think I've ever seen you and him talk.."

"I have. Not long after you and I became friends. He came to the park one day before we were supposed to meet, I got there early, I wanted to be on time. Anyway, when I got there, he was waiting for me, looking big and intimidating. I thought he was going to tell me to never talk to you again or to leave you alone or something. That wasn't it. He told me he just wanted to make sure his brother's new friend was a good person and not someone who would hurt you or take advantage." Castiel stopped and looked out the window, hiding the small smile that surfaced on his features. "I thought that was incredibly nice of him and I told him so to which he replied. 'Yeah, well don't get used to it. It's not like we're ever going to be friends or anything.' And then he left." Castiel's smile disappeared and he looked over at Sam solemnly. "He cares about you more than he lets on. I've always admired that. But he's not much of a people person is he?" His tone wasn't cold or judgemental when he asked the question. He sounded curious and a little sad more than anything else.

Sam flushed a little and nodded. "He's definitely not a people person. I'm sorry if he hurt you that day - "

"He didn't. Not that day, anyways." Castiel mumbled softly, his expression closed off and he looked away from Sam.

Sam wanted to ask what he meant by that but it obviously wasn't his place to do so. He and Castiel were friends but they weren't that close. Maybe things would change now that Castiel will live with his brother. Maybe they could hang out together. That is, if Castiel and Dean hit it off and by Dean's comment this morning, Sam couldn't help but doubt it.

Castiel remained quiet for the rest of the drive. When Sam looked over, he could see an expression on his friend's face that he couldn't identify and if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't sure he ever wanted to. It wasn't a happy expression, that much Sam was sure of. He had a feeling it all had something to do with Castiel's comment from before and he couldn't help but worry. What had he meant by that? What had Dean done that he wasn't aware of? Knowing he wouldn't get any answers to his questions anytime soon from either Dean or Castiel, he decided to just let it drop. It wasn't his business anyways.

* * *

Dean was waiting for them when they arrived, sitting on the stairs, just watching people pass by. He tried not to think about his new roommate. He wondered if Castiel still remembered him. If he remembered how Dean made him cry that afternoon in the schoolyard. He felt guilt and remorse as he thought back on that damned day. If only everything had been different. He hadn't meant to hurt the blue eyed boyl. That's what Dean called him in his mind. He had the most amazing, open and sincere blue eyes he had ever seen. After that day, whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was Castiel's big baby blue eyes staring up at him with tears streaming down his face. It had taken him a couple of month's to get over the incident and he'd been ignoring Castiel ever since. If he saw him walking on the sidewalk, Dean would cross the road and look down at the ground. If he saw him at the supermarket Dean would either change lanes or leave. He avoided the school library as much as he could and only went to the park at night when he knew Castiel wouldn't be there.

Dean almost wished Castiel wouldn't remember him but as he stood up and watched him get out of Sam's car, he knew that wasn't the case. His face was closed off, body tense and look distant. Yep, he definitely remembered. Dean sighed and walked over to the car, forcing a smile. He gave a small nod to Cas and mumbled a small "Hello." then he turned to Sam and clapped his hands. "Okay, what do I have to carry?"

After Dean helped Castiel carry his boxes of stuff (mostly books, he noticed) out of Sam's car and out to his (now theirs) apartment, Sam announced that he had to leave and promised Dean he'd be over during the weekend, to grab a bite or something. Dean nodded, not really listening to him as he was trying to catch his breath. The boxes full of books were heavier than he had anticipated. He heard the door close and Sam's car speeding off quite fast and swallowed hard, realizing he was alone with Castiel for the first time. He straightened up and looked around the apartment awkwardly. Clearing his throat, he moved towards the kitchen, maintaining as little eye contact with Castiel as possible. God, the guy wasn't even moved in properly and Dean was already thinking of ways to avoid him. Guilt was a bitch, really.

"The kitchen is here and uhm down that hallway are the bedrooms and the bathroom. Mine is the first door on the right and then right next to the bathroom is your room, I hope you don't mind. There's also closet space for all the towels and whatnot on the left, just in case you were wondering. But of course you would have figured that out on your own sooner or later. Uh, your room is clean. I cleaned it this morning. Also put some new sheets on the bed and let it air out. The previous owner must have had some type of animal or something because it was just smelly in there but now it's all good. Yeah..." Dean let out a deep breath and bit on the inside of his cheek to make himself stop talking. It was obvious he was nervous and he was blabbing away like a lunatic.

Castiel nodded, biting on his lower lip and looked down at the ground, taking his eyes off Dean for the first time since he arrived. He didn't say anything for a while, mostly because he didn't know what to say. Dean was obviously nervous and uncomfortable with him living there.

"Are you sure this is alright? Me staying here? I don't want to be a bother." Castiel looked at Dean, tilting his head slightly to the right, frowning just a little bit.

"It's...fine. Really." Dean's voice croaked when he replied and he cleared his throat looking away.

Castiel nodded and turned around without another word and dragged his boxes to his room, not strong enough to carry them. Which left Dean, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room, looking out of place.

"Alright then," he said, to no one in particular. "I'll...start on lunch."


	3. The Pie Deal

Chapter 3: The Pie Deal

Castiel busied himself the rest of the afternoon unpacking and staying out of Dean's way as much as possible. He didn't have a lot of stuff. Mostly textbooks for school, his basic art supplies (drawing has always been his hobby), and of course his laptop along with his clothes. The room he was given wasn't big but it wasn't small either and it had a bed and a desk, and a lot of natural light came in through the window, which Castiel really liked. He bit on his lower lip and for the first time since he found out that he'd be living with Dean, Castiel let himself think about him. Castiel would be lying if he'd say he wasn't excited about living with Dean. That was a good and bad thing, in his opinion. He wasn't sure what the relationship was between them. Castiel was fairly certain there wasn't one. Not anymore. Not since the day Castiel learned what heartbreak felt like for the first time. He didn't like thinking about it and he liked to believe that he was past it. That he moved on. Ignorance is bliss, right?

Sighing, Castiel walked over to his desk, where he placed his laptop and turned it on. Going out of his room wasn't really an option yet, mostly because he didn't know what to say or how to act around Dean. He opened up iTunes and clicked on his favorite classical music playlist then he grabbed one of the sketchbooks out of his bag and some pencils and crawled into bed, lying on top of the duvet. He started drawing, letting himself get lost in his thoughts and before he knew it, he was drawing Dean. Dean sitting down on the steps outside their building waiting for him to arrive. Castiel frowned, staring at the drawing in confusion then he closed the sketchbook, pushing it away from him and sat up on the bed, staring disdainfully at it as if it would jump up and bite him any minute.

A knock on the door startled Castiel up from the bed and he felt his cheeks heat up when the door opened and Dean's head poked inside.

"Everything okay?" Dean's eyes roamed over Castiel's flushed face then looked around the room.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Castiel nodded, biting on his lower lip, staring down at the ground, feeling shy and awkward all of a sudden.

"I, uh, I made some lunch. If you're hungry…"

Castiel's stomach grumbled loudly in response and his face turned an even darker shade of red from embarrassment.

"I-I'll be right there." He mumbled softly, not daring to look up at Dean. He heard Dean let out an amused chuckle as he closed the door, walking back into the living room and away from Castiel's room. Castiel let out a small groan and fell face first on the bed, cursing his body over and over again. Why must his body betray him like this and embarrass him? In front of Dean of all people.

He waited a few minutes to get his body under control. He didn't want to be blushing like a freaking school girl whenever he was around Dean. Of course that was easier said than done since Dean looked like a model as he leaned across the table, busy setting it. Castiel stood there, staring shamelessly at Dean's backside until Dean, who still had his back turned to Castiel, said "Are you going to just stand there and ogle at my ass or are you going to come here and help me set the table?"

Castiel almost jumped in surprise, a dark blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks at Dean's words and he quietly shook his head. "I wasn't ogling your ass." He grumbled as he walked into the kitchen and helped Dean set the table.

"You sure? Then what is that bit of drool trailing down your chin there?" Dean quirked an eyebrow, amusement clear as day on his face.

Castiel's eyes widened comically and he wiped at his chin with his sleeve then he quickly stopped when he noticed the big grin on Dean's face. He narrowed his eyes and glared at him. Of course he hadn't been drooling! He wasn't that pathetic. Yet.

"Just for that, you're not going to get any desert." Castiel said, sitting down at the table and smiling sweetly at Dean as he placed the plate of food in front of him.

"There's only one desert I like and that's – "

"Apple pie, I know." Castiel interrupted, grinning at Dean. "I'm just going to have to eat it all by myself I suppose." He sighed dramatically and started eating, making sure to ignore Dean.

Dean gaped at him as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. He started eating as well and for a few minutes they ate in silence until Dean couldn't help but ask.

"So where is it?"

"Where is what?" Came Castiel's amused reply.

"You know what," Dean replied. "The pie."

Castiel shrugged and continued eating in an attempt to hide the smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh, that's just mean." Dean pouted and glared at Castiel then sighed heavily when he had no other choice but to continue eating even though he was still obviously thinking about the pie. He hadn't had a bite for weeks now. He just couldn't find the time to go buy any. He had tried all the apple pies from all the supermarkets in the vicinity but he didn't like any of them. They didn't taste like home. They tasted of chemicals and that just ruined the whole experience for Dean.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence. Dean was sulking and Castiel was debating whether or not to laugh or just give in and retrieve the pie from his room. He was glad he had asked Sam what to get Dean as a thank you present for letting him live with him. Castiel planned on giving Dean his pie, of course. But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with it first. Just for the drooling comment. After they had finished eating, Castiel thanked Dean for lunch, causing the other man to flush slightly; clearly Dean was not used to compliments. Castiel made a mental note to himself to compliment Dean more often if their newfound relationship permitted him to do so without it being creepy or intrusive. He liked how Dean looked with flushed cheeks and knowing that he was the one who put it there made Castiel warm all over. A feeling which was best left alone for now since Castiel wasn't ready to deal with it yet.

To Dean's obvious annoyance, Castiel insisted on washing the dishes, not wanting Dean to do all the work. It shocked Castiel how well he was getting along with Dean. He had been certain that their past would make things uncomfortable or tense between them and to Castiel's absolute surprise ( and pleasure) that was not the case. He could see himself becoming friends with Dean easily if he allowed it. It sounded stupid really but Castiel could feel Dean watching him from time to time whenever he was certain he couldn't tell, even though Castiel felt Dean's eyes on his every time. He was waiting for Castiel to either draw back or give Dean green light and let him in again, making himself vulnerable to possible heartbreak once more. The question was: Was he ready to give Dean a second chance at being friends and maybe later on, something more? Castiel didn't have an answer for that yet. It was still too soon to tell, really. He didn't even know why he was thinking about this on the first day of living with Dean. He must be losing it.

"Earth to Castiel." Dean waved his hand in front of Castiel's face, watching him with amusement. "You okay? You looked like someone ran over your puppy."

"I don't have a puppy." He frowned, tilting his head to the side as he peered up at Dean.

"I'm okay," he said, offering a small smile.

"Right." Dean cleared his throat, looking away.

"Thank you for lunch," Castiel said shyly, biting on his lower lip, walking back to his room.

"You're welcome." The older Winchester replied softly even though Castiel couldn't hear him anymore. He had miraculously forgotten all about the pie when he saw what time it was and he remembered he had a date. "Shit!" He cursed softly and grabbed his jacket and car keys, running out of the apartment in a hurry.

* * *

Two hours later, Castiel sat in the middle of the couch, legs crossed under him with a large container of chocolate ice cream in his lap. His eyes were glued to the screen, unable to look away from the heartbreaking scene between Arthur and Merlin at the end of season 5. He had seen the whole series a couple dozen times but he could never get over the fact that Arthur died in Merlin's arms.

Just as Arthur took his last breath, Castiel started getting teary eyed and he wiped furiously at his eyes, refusing to cry. Again. Dammit! It was the saddest scene in the history of all sad scenes in his opinion.

A few minutes later, the front door opened and Dean walked inside. Castiel was too caught up in the last scenes of the episode to notice him.

"Hey." Dean said, taking off his jacket and placing his car keys and wallet on the kitchen table. When he got no response he walked to the couch and took in the scene before him.

Castiel was in his pajamas, eating ice cream and obviously trying not to cry by the looks of it. He turned to the TV and rolled his eyes. Oh god. Not Castiel too. It had been enough for Dean to put up with Sam's obsession with Merlin and other annoying shows that Dean deemed pointless. He thought he had escaped all that when Sam had moved out. But now here he was with Castiel who obviously had the same tendency to obsess over fictional characters just like Sam had.

"You're kidding me right? Please tell me you're not crying over some fictional characters…." Dean groaned and sat on the edge of the couch, glancing at Castiel amused.

"It's not fair! Arthur wasn't supposed to die…what kind of a happy ending is this? Now Merlin will have to wait for him for God knows how long and he'll be all alone." Castiel let out an exasperated groan and shut off the TV, pouting. "They obviously loved each other. A lot. And nothing you will say can ever change my mind." He turned to look at Dean, glaring at him, daring him to contradict him.

Dean blinked. "I'm not even sure what we're talking about…"

Castiel rolled his eyes and got up, fuming.

"You do realize you're getting way too worked up over this, right? It's just a show…it's not real!"

If looks could kill, Dean was pretty sure he'd be dead already by the way Castiel was glaring at him. He shuddered and held up his hands in defeat, not really in any mood to fight.

"I take it back. Whatever…" Dean sighed and fell backwards onto the couch, his legs hanging over the edge lazily.

"You're home pretty early. Date didn't go well?"

"How'd you know I was on a date?"

"Running out of the apartment cursing is a clue. The walls are pretty thin."

_Ah. Walls. Thin. Got it._ He made a note to himself to remember that the next time he brought someone over. He didn't want to deprive Castiel of the sleep he needed. Especially during school nights. _Wait, why do I even care? Ugh. _

Dean sat up straight on the couch when Castiel joined him with two big slices of apple pie. His mouth immediately watered and he licked his lips, watching Castiel like a hawk. He was torn between begging to have the second slice and acting indifferent. Castiel didn't look like someone who could eat two big slices of pie but what did Dean know? It's not like he really knew the guy.

"Date was good, actually" he said, faking indifference. "She was called into work though. Some vet emergency…I don't really know."

"Cool." Castiel nodded and started taking a bite of the pie then let out a small moan. "Dude, this is amazing. The flavor is intoxicating."

"You know I could just get up and take a slice of pie by myself." Dean crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his flatmate. "I don't have to stand this."

"Can't," Castiel replied, a small smirk playing on his lips. "I gave the rest away to my brother, Gabriel. He came by earlier. Don't know if you've met him."

"Can't say that I've had the pleasure."

Lots of things were going through Dean's mind at the moment. Thoughts varied from how long it would take to tickle torture Castiel into telling him where he bought the pie from to what he would be willing to say or do to get his hands on that second piece since it didn't look like Castiel was going to share it with Dean anytime soon.

Not the way he was moaning and licking that fork clean. Honestly, the noises coming out of Castiel's mouth shouldn't even be legal. Was he even aware of the sounds he was making? Dean doubted it. Although this could be some weird unconscious torture that Castiel wanted Dean to go through. It could be either way really.

He watched Castiel's tongue twirl itself around the fork, licking away all the crumbs with fascination then he looked away, clearing his throat and shifting in his seat due to the sudden tightness present in the lower regions of his body. Jesus. Where did _that_ come from?

"Okay, what do I have to do to get my hands on that last slice? You're _seriously_ killing me here."

"Watch a movie with me." Castiel grinned at him mischievously.

"That's all? Great. I'll do it. Just hand over the pie and no one will get hurt." Dean held out his hand, looking anxiously between Cas and the pie, expecting him to disappear with it any second.

"There you go." Castiel said and chuckled, handing over the pie. 'You'll have to get another fork though."

" 'Tis fine. I'll just use yours." Dean replied, carefully taking the plate from Castiel's hands. "Your saliva es mi saliv – " He stopped abruptly, thinking over what he just said then shook his head, ignoring the weird look Castiel shot his way.

Castiel almost dropped the DVD when he first the loud and rather unexpected moan coming from the man behind him, sitting on the couch.

"Mother of God," Dean exclaimed, a look of pure bliss on his face. "This is literally the _best_ thing ever invented. "

Castiel chuckled in amusement and shook his head, popping the DVD into the player than sitting back down on the couch, closer to Dean this time.

Dean didn't fail to notice the way Castiel's body sort of leaned his way and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm not going to like the movie am I?"

"You can't back out of the deal, Dean."

"Never said I wanted to, just tell me – "When the menu of the movie popped up on the TV screen, Dean groaned and closed his eyes. "Cas…seriously? Paranormal Activity?"

"At least pick a good horror movie like The Ring or The Exorcist. Even the Grudge is better than this…_Everything is better than this!" _

Castiel pouted and curled up in his corner of the couch, hugging his knees to his chest. "I'll have you know that Paranormal Activity is 4th of the Top 50 Scariest movies of all time."

"Oh really? Who's the first?"

_Silence. _

"Cas – "

"The Grudge! Alright? Just…watch this with me? I can't watch it alone." The younger man whined, hiding his face against the space between his knees and chest.

"Fine, fine. Just…press play already."

Dean had now finished his pie and was still licking the non-existent crumbs off his lips when Castiel inched just a little bit closer as he hit play, just to be sure he'll have someone to grab onto when he gets the bejesus scared out of him.

The movie lasted an hour and twenty six minutes. Castiel went from grabbing onto Dean's arm twenty minutes into the movie to hiding his face against Dean's chest by the end of it.

"Oh my God, why is she just _sitting_ there? Where the hell is her husband? Oh my god, I can't look." He tugged onto Dean's sleeve for the tenth time and whispered, too loudly. "What's happening?"

"Now they found her." Dean whispered softly, finding himself unable to look away from the screen even though he so wanted to.

"And?"

"And nothing. It just ended." After a short pause, he added "You can look now."

"Are you trying to fool me again? The first time when you told me it was okay for me to look was seriously not funny!"

"Oh come on. It was a _little_ funny. She was being dragged down the stairs. Nothing to be scared of."

Castiel finally looked up and frowned at Dean. "Do you hear yourself? You don't have to act brave in front of me. I'd actually be glad if it scared you as much as it scared me."

"It was very…realistic to say the least." Dean replied, after giving it some thought. "I think my favorite part was the ending, though."

"Really?" Surprise was obvious on Castiel's face and in his voice as he stared at Dean. "Why?"

"Because it ended." Dean deadpanned.

"Oh yeah, that's just…" Castiel shook his head, getting up from the couch. "…hilarious. Funny man." He mumbled under his breath, picking up the empty plate and making his way into the kitchen.

Dean grinned, following him, obviously not done mocking him. "Oh come on. I admit. It was…scary. For little, young children as yourself."

Those words earned Dean another glare and Castiel stormed out of the kitchen angrily. He turned on every light in the apartment as he made his way to his room, quickly holding up his hand the exact moment when Dean opened his mouth to comment on why the hell they needed all the lights in the apartment on.

Dean shut his mouth as quickly as he had opened it. He only meant to tease Castiel a little, not actually hurt his feelings or anything like that so he knew it was better to drop it now.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle when he remembered Castiel's form visibly shaking next to him on the couch as he hid his face against his chest. It had taken a great deal of control not to wrap his arms around Castiel's body and simply pull him closer, comforting him. It wouldn't have been appropriate even though Dean knew Castiel would have welcomed the contact when scared shitless.

He shook his head, smiling fondly at the closed door then decided to turn in himself since it was past midnight. As he turned off all the lights in the apartment and made his way into the bedroom, one single thought played over and over in his head. Living with Castiel was sure going to be more interesting than he had ever imagined.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know some of you have been wondering about what happened between Dean and Cas when they were younger and you're going to find that out in the next chapter. It's almost halfway done so another update should be up soon! Yay! Also, if you have any suggestions about what you think should happen between Dean&Cas please don't hesitate to write a little review or simply message me on here with your idea. I'm more than open to new ideas! Please, please, leave a review and let me know what you thought! :)**_


End file.
